The First Kiss
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: It's not supposed to be anything special...


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AnyThing To Do With Harry Potter****. Thank You And Please Review!**

Victoire Weasley twirled around again and again, staring at her reflection in the mirror that hung in the third years Gryffindor bathroom for girls. The lighting in the room fell mostly from the open window that the crisp cold air of December floated through.

She twirled once more admiring the way her skinny jeans fit on her legs and thanked Merlin for quiditch. Tossing off her pajama top she pulled on a blue thin strapped shirt and shivered as another gust of air reached her. Tossing on a gray and blue striped top that showed a hint of the other shirt, Victoire pulled on her black leather jacket and tossed on a light blue scarf.

Eventually she left the bathroom, mascara and strawberry lip gloss on, her long silvery-red blonde hair down and held down by a blue knit-cap. Grabbing her over the shoulder strapped purse, she dropped to the floor of the bedroom she shared with four other girls.

Sighing, she glanced at a nearby alarm clock and went about searching for her black boots. She started her search underneath her best friend's, Lena's, bed knowing that the girl loved her shoes and tended to use them and then toss them where ever in the room. Not finding them there, she continued her search under Abigal's, Abby's, bed. Not finding it there either, Victoire started to grow frustrated as the time neared three o' clock and when her date would finally happen.

She had waited two weeks for this Hogsmead trip to come, she had a date with Mark Wesly, a Ravenclaw fourth year, a year older then her and he was a chaser on his house team which would give them plenty to talk about, she being a chaser as well. Victoire had been nervous when he first asked her, though, after all he was a fourth year and she was a third, she didn't know if they'd find anything to talk about. But over the past two weeks she had learned that they had some of the same friends and things in common, so she hoped this date would end well.

That is she hoped the date would end with a kiss. Her first kiss.

Her room mates had all gotten their first kiss already, Lena being the latest two days ago by a fellow Gryffindor third year named Sean Zanders. He had kissed her after a shared detention they had and Lena had come back to the dorm giddy and full of a new-found knowledge of boys.

Abby had gotten her first kiss over the summer with some Italian boy she had met on her vacation there. The other two dorm mates, twin sisters, Katie and Kyristal had gotten their first kisses in May as the school year ended on their second year.

They had all been thirteen when they had gotten their first kiss and Victoire had turned thirteen on May 2nd and yearned to discuss boys with the other girls. Of course, she already discussed boys with them but she wasn't able to discuss kissing yet as the rest where.

As the clock struck 2:50, she emerged from underneath Katie's bed clutching her black boots. Getting to her feet, she stumbled to the door as she tugged on the boots. Exiting and running down the steps, she jogged past her dorm mates who wished her good luck as they to got ready to head out to Hogsmead.

Running down the corridors to the Great Hall, where she promised to meet Mark, she was met with a complication in the form of Peeves. Dodging ink and chalk, Victoire eventually skidded to a halt near Mark. Breathing hard she smiled as he chuckled. Glancing at his wrist watch, she saw that it was exactly three o' clock. Happy that she had made it on time, she gladly excepted his arm as he led her to Hogsmead.

The village was decorated for Christmas, with green, red, gold and silver splashed all over. Which she reflected was probably the only time the house colors of Gryffindor and Slytherine where seen so close together. The red and green entwined with each other in every shop as they walked into shop after shop. Carolers, both outside and inside, sung Christmas songs that were from both the Wizarding and the Muggle World. Bells chimed and many Christmas shoppers stop and chatted with people as they made their way from store to store. Many fellow students stood laughing and chatting with friends as they discussed Christmas plans with their friends.

There seemed to be an air of cheer and joy wherever her and Mark walked and she reflected that it was probably because tomorrow many would be boarding the train for Christmas break. She was excited to see her family again and spend time with everyone.

Coming out of the Three brooms sticks, Victoire realized that she was enjoying herself more than that she was having fun. Discussing quiditch, friends and classes with Mark was easy and fun. He offered no debates, no arguments, no confusion. He was sweet, attentive and even allowed her to tug her into her into her Uncle George's joke shop.

They laughed and checked out some new products, laughing as a Hufflepuff squeezed something and sported orange skin with purple poka dots. Her heart skipped a beat when she tripped over a fallen product and Mark's hands came around her waist to keep her steady. She smiled as his hands left her to pay for a product he wanted.

She let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a day that her Uncle was in this store and instead was at a another store of his. She didn't want her uncle pranking, or playing jokes on Mark. She definitely didn't want him to tell her relatives either, because really once you tell one, in at least an hour all of them know.

She did see a lash of dark hair and craning her neck realized it was her Aunt Angela. Though, her aunt is definitely cool, she did not want her relatives to tease her during Christmas break, so grabbing Mark's hand once again, Victoire dragged the bemused boy out of her relative's shop and back onto the streets of Hogsmead.

They toured the village awhile more and three hours later realized that dinner was in thirty minutes. Holding hands, the couple walked slowly back up to Hogwarts. The castle was bathed with lights as students turned on more lights as the sun began to go down.

Their feet crunched through the fresh snow as they walked along the grounds and to the entrance way of Hogwarts. Victoire was happy, she had had a great date and she really did like Mark. Looking up at him now as they crossed the entrance she took in his blonde-brown hair and green eyes. He really was handsome. Staring up at him, her eyes grew wide as she noticed the mistletoe hanging over them.

She had been careful throughout the whole village to avoid the stuff and she had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice the mistletoe hanging over the entrance. Yes, she wanted his to kiss her but not because of a tradition. No, she wanted to have her first kiss but she would prefer if the guy actually wanted to kiss her.

Noticing her wide eyes, Mark had lifted his head catching sight of the cursed plant and was now grinning down at her. Blinking she realized with a jolt of excitement that he was leaning towards her. She felt one of his hand on the back of her neck, lifting her chin towards him. His lips descended towards her and or a minute she forgot to breathe as she saw that his lips were inches from her own. Realizing what was going to happen, she wrapped one arm around his neck, ready for her first kiss. Ready to know what it was going to be like, when-

Crash! Crackle! Crack! Pop!

Victoire and Mark jumped away from each other as fireworks exploded around them, between them and in every part of the entrance hall. Realizing they were her Uncle's new line of fireworks and that they were not out for the public yet, she knew, oh, yes she knew who had set them off.

Knowing that these fireworks would not stop changing shapes and making noise for a long while, she hastily bid a laughing Mark goodnight. He was enjoying the fireworks but he said goodnight. She continued further into the castle, looking back to see his face smiling as he talked with one of his friends, a fellow Ravenclaw. It seemed like he was okay with not having a chance to kiss her, enjoying as all boys do the loud explosions made by the fireworks.

Tearing her gaze from him, Victoire dodged firework after firework as she walked down corridor after corridor looking or the culprit, she knew she would eventually find. It seemed that the idiot had placed the stupid, okay maybe not really that stupid, fireworks in every corridor.

Eventually she found it, the idiot, him to be exact.

Teddy Remus Lupin. A Marauder. Her Uncle Harry's Godson. Practically family but not quite. A childhood friend and still a friend. She was going to enjoy killing him.

Slowly.

He stood ever so casually against a wall. His hair turquoise and his eyes a hazel-brown. A fellow Gryffindor but two years older then herself. He was chatting with one of his best friends. A fellow fifth year in our house, Gabe Livington, blonde-blue-eyed and funny. He saw her first.

He knew her as she would hang out with Teddy from time to time and she knew that she had the Weasley temper in her. That's probably why he told Teddy he would be right back as she approached.

Victoire watched Teddy nod and Gabe turn down another corridor, and then she pounced.

He didn't really see it coming, one minute Teddy was saying goodbye to his friend and then she was pummeling his chest with her fists. He was taller than her but Victoire did not care. It wasn't about having her first kiss already, not anymore, no, she had wanted Mark to kiss her but the git who had now caught her fist and pinned them to her sides, had ruined it with his stupid prank.

Well the prank was actually pretty good...but that isn't the point.

"You git, you ruined everything!" She squirmed but his grip held her still as she continued her rant.

"It was finally going to happen-"

"What was?" Teddy asked his voice laced with confusion.

"And you messed it up-"

"What?-" He tried again.

"I mean it went great and then caboom it ended-"

"What did?" His voice now laced with frustration.

"Well actually it ended with more of a Crackle, Pop..." She trailed off as she mused it over.

"What?"

Victoire sighed, "My date, it ended because stupid you had to be a git and you know we were underneath the mistletoe and he was about to kiss me. He was. And then the fireworks exploded, and I don't mean as in the kiss was explosive, because he never got to kiss me. Again, because of you! You Know? I was going to have my first kiss from Mark Wesly, an older boy, a more experienced boy, who actually likes me. But then the fireworks exploded around us and the so great date we had ended and now he's probably still in the entrance way watching the new product of fireworks! Which by the way, are they even safe? I mean Uncle George hasn't put them out for the public yet, believe me, I would know if he had. Did I tell you it was going to be my first kiss? I mean the first kiss is very important to a girl! A first kiss is supposed to be-"

His lips crashed down on mine.

My eyes popped wider and then closed. His lips were gentle and yet demanding as he prolonged the kiss...

My first kiss.

He tasted like chocolate like he had been having a glass of hot chocolate. And I knew that he must be tasting my strawberry lip gloss as well. He was obviously more experienced, his lips knowing what to do as they coached my mouth to move against his.

My knees went weak. Really if his arms hadn't been supporting me, I would have fallen to the ground.

So this is what Teddy did to me.

I had ranted and raved until Teddy's eyes widened and even then I wouldn't shut up so then he had to go and kiss me.

That makes no sense. What's-so-ever.

And yet I was too lost in a kiss to care.

My friends had told me about kisses they weren't supposed to be special the first time, the kiss was usually off balanced, quick, easy, maybe even awkward. A kiss that would maybe not last, as relationships changed.

But Teddy's kiss wasn't like that. It was sweet, yet exciting. Making my pulse race and the kiss had yet to stop.

My heart seemed to beat louder.

And then it ended and I drew in a sharp breath, blushing slightly, a question in my eyes as to why Teddy had done that.

"Merlin, if I had known that shuts you up, I would have done that years ago." Teddy said bluntly. I gaped at him and he grinned. "There, how was your first kiss, tory?" He asked using one of his many nick-names for me. I continued my gaping at him as he released me. Not waiting for an answer, he took off after his friend. "See you later, Weasley!" He called over his shoulder as he excited the corridor.

"Yeah, see ya later Lupin!" I called back. Regaining the feeling in my legs, I walked back to my room in a daze. Finding my room mates there, they giggled and questioned me about my date. Grinning and laughing to myself, I joined them on my bed and proceeded to tell them.

"Well it definitely didn't end as I expected..." I said and proceeded to tell them, leaving their mouths gaping open as mine had been moments ago.

I had kissed Teddy Lupin. The realization beginning to fully sink in as my friends squealed. Hoping my relatives never found out about this, or else I would never hear the end of it, with the awing and chuckles. Of course, this didn't change anything between us, Teddy and I. We were still friends, not dating.

But now it would be that he had taken, stolen as a marauder would, my very first kiss.

But I wasn't about to give him anymore.

SEVEN YEARS LATER:

His lips brushed against hers in a sweet chaste kiss.

Victoire looked into the warm hazel-brown eyes of her husband as they danced at their reception at their wedding.

Their wedding she loved the sound of that.

As the sun faded and the moon's glow took over, the guests began to leave and so did the couple.

Holding hands they apparated to a beach house where they would have their honeymoon. Feeling slightly nervous, Victoire let her husband. Her husband! Lead her to their bedroom in the beach house. Bending down he scooped her up bring her over the threstle, not setting her down until they reached their bedroom. Putting her on the bed, she giggled, pulling him closer to her. Putting her hands in his turquoise hair.

This man had taken her first kiss and many more even after she thought they would never share another kiss.

But here today, he was now hers, as she was now his. Her husband. Her Teddy.

The boy who had stolen her first kiss. The man who would now have her every kiss, forever more.


End file.
